1. Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting panel.
2. Related Art
light emitting panel can emit variable colors and be formed by using thin film and be easily patterned. Furthermore, the light emitting panel has characteristics that are low driving voltage, high emission efficiency and self-emission display. Hence, the light emitting panel is vigorously researching branch of a flat panel display.
Especially, an organic electroluminescent panel has a pixel part, in which an organic emission layer is disposed between two electrodes. The organic electroluminescent panel has weakness for an air like as moisture, oxygen or ultraviolet light, etc. So, it is needed to an encapsulation structure to encapsulate the pixel part.
Furthermore, when the light emitting is driven during long time, the light emitting generates heat. Due to heat generated from driving the light emitting, the organic emission layer deteriorates.
Especially, in case that the light emitting panel is used as a lighting apparatus or a back light unit, a driving time and a brightness enhances such that deterioration of the organic emission layer is seriously more and more.